Merlynn: Destiny's A Strange Thing
by hollyemberbvbarmy
Summary: Fem!Merlin pairing Gwaine/merlynn
1. Chapter 1: The Dragons Call

**_Merlynn_ **

* * *

**Chapter one: The Dragon's Call**

 _No young woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, father the legend. Her name: Merlynn_

Merlynn was all set to go to Camelot, apart from one thing, she lacked answers, apart from, and she quoted her mother: "to learn to control your abilities." But how would sending her to a place where she couldn't do magic altogether help? She would never know, but she trusted her mother regardless so she agreed to go and find Gaius, whom was like an uncle to her. She hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "Are you sure you have everything?" Hunith, her mother asked worriedly, Merlynn nodded mutely. Hunith pulled her into a hug, Merlynn rested her head on her mothers, if there's one thing peculiar about Merlynn that isn't her ears, and magic of cause, it's her height. She was about a foot taller the her mother and Hunith wasn't sure where Merlin's height came from, it wasn't from her and certainly not her father, ok it might be from her father but it still remained a mystery. "Make sure you send a letter as soon as you get there." Hunith said brushing Merlynn's dark brown hair over her ear, it only flopped back over her blue eyes." I will." Merlynn promised. Hunith sighed in frustration, at this Merlynn grinned a cheeky 'I know what your thinking' grin. "Why I ever let you cut your hair is a mystery to me." Hunith said with a shake of her head. Merlynn's grin widened, she leaned in and pecked her mother on the cheek while her left hand picked up a piece of rolled up paper and an envelope on the table beside them she took a step back and turned to leave, but not before saying one last 'I love you.'

Merlynn jumped on a fallen and stood, tall and alert, like a meerkat. Reason for this? Her friend a boy named Will was creeping around this part of the woods, his original plan was to scare her but she got a heads up from his mom, she said he was going to 'stalk his prey and kill her with water' he should remember to NOT tell his mum his plans. There was a rustle of someone moving around. Here he comes she thought. She jumped, did a backflip in the air and landed behind the bushes. Splash! Merlynn stumbled back In shock, drenched in icy cold water, she shook her head like a dog after a swim. Will laughed. Merlynn grinned. "Four point for team Will Four points for team Merlynn, it's a draw." She said when Will finally calmed down. he sat down on the fallen tree, still grinning like an idiot. Merlynn sat down next to him "couldn't let you leave in the lead now could I?" He asked. She rolled my eyes. "Would it damage your ego?" She asked in a slightly taunting voice. It was Will's turn to roll his eyes. Then his faced turned serious, well as serious as Will could get, which wasn't very mind you. "I'm gonna miss you." he said. She nodded. "I'm gonna miss you too." Merlynn replied, then eyed the horizon or what light you can see through trees. Merlynn jumped down from the tree followed by Will. They said their goodbyes and Merlynn set off again, for real this time and with one purpose only, make it to camelot before nightfall.

Merlynn stopped, the castle was in view and boy was it beautiful, her clothes had dried out with a little bit of magical help and she took a swig of water from her flas. Securing the image in her mind she continued onwards.

Soon she made it to the front gates and entered excitedly, everyone was running around doing chores and shopping, she grinned, no one was paying attention to her which gave her a chance to explore, she traveled further into the city and she came across a large crowd of people gathered around the town square. She pushed her way into the crowd just a tiny bit to see what was going on. A man around 30's was being lead to a chopping block. Merlynn watched in horror as the man's head was shoved onto the chopping block. "Why doesn't he fight back?" A little boy asked his mummy. "Because he accepts his fate." The mummy replied pulling the child away from the crowd not wanting the child to see what comes next.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." The king began, Merlynn's head snapped in the direction of the voice which silenced everyone when he spoke, he was the king, King Uther Pendragon. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." A feeling of dread crept up Merlynn's spine making her shiver. She lowed her eyes hoping that the king wouldn't scan the crowd pick her an execute her for being who she was. Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. The signal was followed by a silent swing of an axe and a crack then thud as it beheads Thomas and hits the block. Everywhere around her there were gasps. Merlynn stayed still paralysed by what just happened.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." When Uther finished he was smiling, welcoming like his son just won a game of checkers or something. Festival? Killing an innocent man is no coarse for a festival! She thought bewilderedly. Suddenly a loud wailing filled with pain and grief filled the air. People departed to let pass an old woman, she looked at Uther with fresh hatred. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She said taking a few steps forward. "Seize her!" Uther shouted. The woman grabbed a pendent that's was hanging around her neck and chanted a spell before disappearing in a whirl of wind and smoke. Murmur's began to rise up in the crowd as they all departed, continuing with their day.

Merlynn walked up to a guard in the palace. "Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" The gaurd pointed me in the right direction and She nodded her thanks before following his directions. She reach a door which was slightly ajar,she nocked and peeked inside. "Hello?" She called out uncertain. She opened the door fully and walked inside. "Hello? Gaius?" Silence, she cleared her throat when she spotted an old man presumingly gaius. He tripped fell backwards from the bookshelf stair and the railing broke under his weight and he fell. Out of instinct, Merlynns eyes flashed gold, slowing down time. Her eyes darted around the room before landing on a bed, her eyes flashed again and the bed moved under gaius, she released her hold on her magic, time sped up again Gaius landed safely on the bed, he sat up, shocked but strangely unfazed. "What did you just do?" He asked.

"Erm..." Merlynn said her brain working like a hurricane and yet not one excuse came to mind, there was no denying it, will this be the end? "Tell me!" He demanded getting up and walking towards her, she took a step backwards.

"I- I- I have no idea what happened." She lied stupidly she mentally face palmed. "If anyone had seen that..." He started. "Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..." She tried again. Looking around the room for anything that could help her. "I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" He said. She cocked her head, you can learn this stuff? "Nowhere." She replied simply. "So how is it you know magic?" He asked getting straight to the point. "I don't." She said uncertainty. "Where did you study?... Answer me!" He demanded, she jumped a bit. "I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught." She said truthfully. "Are you lying to me, girl?" He asked, Merlynn dispute everything, felt offended. "What do you want me to say?" She replied. "The truth!"

"I was born like this!" "That's impossible! Who are you?" He finally asked. "Oh, erm..." Merlynn pulled off her backpack and started shuffling through the bag before grasping the letter and pulling it out. "I have this letter." He took the letter from her. "I- I don't have my glasses."

"I'm Merlynn."

"Hunith's son?" "Yes!" Merlynn smiled. "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" Gaius exclaimed. Merlynn's smile faltered. "It is Wednesday." Gaius look awkward. "Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there." He pointed to a room up a few stairs."You- you won't say anything about, erm..." She turned and asked. "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." Gaius replied with a small smile before Merlynn went into her new room.

That night Gaius sat down, with his glasses and opened the letter that Merlynn had given to him earlier that day. _My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlynn were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her daughter, keep her safe, and may God save you both_. He sighed put the letter down and sat there for a moment thinking.

Morgana was stared out the window from the Griffin Landing when Uther entered. "Morgana." The tone in his voice pretty much said that he wanted her to do something and she disobeyed. "Yes?"

She simply asked with fake innocence. "What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" Uther asked. "I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother." She said coolly. "It was simple justice for what he'd done."

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone."

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?"

"Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen."

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!"

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer."

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" she called after her guardian.

"Merlynn... Merlynn..." Called the voice Merlynn woke with a start. She was confused as to who and why the voice was calling to her, brushing it aside she got up and got dressed she stumbled down the steps and enter the physicians chambers. "I got you water. You didn't wash last night."

"Sorry." Merlynn replied clearly not sorry. "Help yourself to breakfast." Merlynn did just that but just that second Gaius nocked the bucket of water off the table and out of pure instinct Merlynn jumped up and stopped it with magic. Gaius gasped and they looked at each other. Merlynn let it drop onto the floor and it splashes everywhere. "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" "I don't know any spells." "So what did you do? There must be something." "It just happens." Merlynn said. She picked up a mop and started to clean it up.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." He places a small sack and a bottle on the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay" Merlynn replied picking up the sack and bottle."And here." Gaius handed her a plate with a sandwich on it, Merlynn smiled and took the sandwich. "Off you go. And Merlin!, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." She nodded, as Merlynn walked down the corridor she munched on the sandwich happily, she crossed the square and to a door which was sir olwin's. She nocked. The door swung open to reveal a squinting old man. "Erm, I brought you your medicine." Merlynn said passing the drink to him, she opened her mouth to speak again but it was to late, sir Olwin uncorked it and started gulping it down "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." Sir Olwin finished the remedy. "I'm sure it's fine." Merlynn finished walking off.

Merlynn crossed the drawbridge gate and walked into the training grounds, her journey was cut short by the sight of a blonde-hair-knight training. A boy, possibly younger than Merlynn, holding a target.

"Where's the target?" Arthur, the blonde knight asked. Arthur's gang laughed and Merlynn frowned. "There, Sir?" The boy asked, holding up the target. "It's into the sun?" Arthur asked. "But, it's not that bright." He protested. "A bit like you, then?" Arthur replied smirking. Merlynn's frown deepened, who was he to treat a young man like dirt? Arthur's 'friends' laughed. "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" He said carrying the target towards the wall.

"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." Said a knight. "This'll teach him." Said Arthur holding up a dagger, ready to throw it. "Yeah." Said another. Merlynn watched disapprovingly. "Haha. Teach him a lesson." Said one knight. Arthur threw the dagger and it hit the middle slap bang. "Hey! Hang on!" Morris exclaimed. "Don't stop!" Arthur shouted at the boy. Morris took a few steps back. "Here?" He asked. Out of an upper window, a dark-skinned girl shook a curtain with a disapproving look on her face.

"I told you to keep moving!" Arthur shouted getting ready to throw another dagger. He threw the dagger and Merlynn watched as it sailed through the air and hit the target. Bullseye. "Come on! Run!" Arthur shouted at his servant. Morris shuffled his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws dagger after dagger at him.

"Do you want some moving target practice?" Arthur asked to no one in particular.

Morris finally dropped the target and it rolled to Merlynn's feet, a side of Merlynn told her to just walk away, leave it, but the other side, told her to intervene, it was enough. So Merlynn, ignoring the angel, placed her foot on the target so Morris couldn't pick it up.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." She said loud enough for the crowd to hear.

"What?" Arthur asked confused, a mere boy, a pheasant! Giving orders? To him? The prince.

"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlynn continued.

"Do I know you?"

"Er, I'm Merlynn." Merlynn said holding out her hand for him to shake. It was ignored.

"So I don't know you."

"No."

"Yet you called me "friend."

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so." Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlynn turned and started walking away. Arthur snorted in amusement. "Or I one who could be so stupid." Merlynn stopped walking. Arthur smiled, success. "Tell me, Merlynn, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No." Merlynn replied puzzled. What has walking on your knees got to do do with anything? She turned around."Would you like me to help you?" Her mouth slowly turned upwards an plain cheeky or evil smile on her face. "I wouldn't if I were you." She warned. Arthur chuckled. "Why? What are you going to do to me?" He asked mockingly scared."You have no idea." She said smirking.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." He encourage. Merlynn swung at him. Arthur grabbed her arm and twisted it around behind her back.

"Whoa." A few knights said.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

Merlynn grimaced. "What, who do you think you are? The King?"

"No. I'm his son, Arthur."


	2. Chapter 2: Because Destiny Said So

_**Chapter two: Because Destiny Says So**_

"Merlynn... Merlynn..." A deep voice called. Merlynn woke, it was the day after she insulted the prince and the night in the cell was rather quiet. The voice was coming from the floor beneath her, she got up and backed away,

"Merlynn..."

Merlynn moved towards the floor and examined it. "Merlynn!" Merlynn whipped around and stood up from where she was as Gaius walked in, he was annoyed. Obviously. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." He ranted. "I'm sorry." She tried. Gaius seemed to calm down.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She cried. Gaius looked at the girl disapprovingly for her being excited. "I won't forget this." She said."Well, there is a small price to pay."

~•~•~•~

A tomato hit her in the face and slid down and landed on the ground. There was a group of children throwing fruit and vegetables at her Merlynn winced as a potato hit her on the left cheek.

"Oh, no." She muttered. Gaius laughed and walked off. The children soon ran out of ammo and ran away to get more. The dark-skinned girl from the window approached. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." Guinervere introduced. "Right. I'm Merlin." Merlynn reached her hand further out of the stocks to shake Gwen's. "Although, most people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave."

"It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

Merlynn snorted. "Oh, I- I can beat him."

"You think? Because your a woman, I'm not saying that woman can't beat men or anything it's just you don't look like one that could... "

"Thanks." Merlynn said offended.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..."

"What?"

"You don't look like you could stand a chance against a punching bag." Merlynn motioned Gwen to lean closer. "I'm in disguise." She said with a smile. Gwen laughed. "Well, it's great you stood up to him." She said straightening up again. "What? You think so?" Merlynn asked with a smile. "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." "Oh, yeah?" Gwen nodded."Mm-hmm." The children returned with more rotten fruit. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting."

Gwen smiled and left as the children started pelting more fruit at Merlynn.

~•~•~•~

Arthur stood at the back of the crowd, hidden from the children's or Merlynn's view. He watched rather amused as the girl, morgana's maid, gwen? He thought her name was talked to the boy. "So are we now picking on girls sire?" Asked Gaius standing next to Arthur. "Girls?" Arthur asked both shocked and confused. Gaius nodded. "Yes, Merlynn is in fact a woman." Arthur looked like he just discovered his father was a pixie, complete and utter shock. "Woman..." He said aloud to no one in particular. "Then, if she is a girl, shouldn't she be wearing a dress?" Arthur asked. Gaius looked at Merlynn with a smile. "I gave her a dress, she refused to wear it, she said something about moving in it. Said she wondered how females put up with it or something." Arthur looked more shocked then ever. A woman? Refuse to wear a dress? In some country's that is a crime. Arthur turned around and walked back to his chambers, if you looked close enough as Arthur passed you, you would be able to see a hint of a smile upon his face.

~•~•~•~

After a long pain filled day, Merlynn sat down to eat dinner. "Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius asked. Merlynn snorted. "I know you're still angry with me."Merlynn said. "Your mother asked me to look after you." Gaius replied.

"Yes." She nodded.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" Merlynn paused for a minute, she opened her mouth then closed it again. "That I was special." Merlynn said eventually. "You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive."

"What's the point if it can't be used?" Merlynn asked.

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before."

"Did you ever study magic?" Merlynn asked eventually. "Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." Gaius replied avoiding the question oh-so cleverly, Merlynn didn't notice, she was to Intrested on why Uther would ban magic, what made him like he was now. "Why?" She asked. "People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons". Merlynn had heard stories about dragons when she was little, how the great majestic beasts flew high in the night and defeated armies and hoarded treasures, and guarded princesses. Merlynn never really liked the princess guarding stories, she even created a few stories about the dragons of her own. "What? All of them?" Asked Merlynn astonished."There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

~•~•~

Merlynn walked up Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enterd Lady Helen's guest chamber. She put the potion bottle on the vanity table and notices an effigy and a special book. Her curiosity got the better of her and she took a closer look. Footsteps were heard by Merlynn from the corridor, she put the book down and tried to cover up any evidence that she was snooping. "What are you doing in here?" Merlynn was shocked, Lady Helen was indeed a beautiful woman, put the stern and cold look on her face didn't suit her. "An... I- I was asked to deliver this." Merlynn stuttered, picking up the bottle and handing it to Lady Helen. Out of the corner of Merlynn's eye she saw Lady Helens reflection in a half-covered mirror, but it wasn't Lady Helen's it was someone else, the mother of Thomas Collins, but merlynns wasn't sure, she only got a glimpse of it as she hurried out of the room, she brushed it off and told herself she was just seeing things.

As Merlynn walked through the lower town she in counted trouble, namely Arthur and his gang. "How's your knee-walking coming along?" He asked as she passed him. Merlynn kept walking, ignoring him, she didn't want to repeat last time.

"Aw, don't run away!"

Merlynn stopped. "From you?"

Arthur sighed. "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlynn turned to face Arthur. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

Arthur laughed. "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that."

"Are you sure?"

A few cries of 'come on then's' and 'fight's' arose from the surrounding knights.

Merlynn took off her jacket as if to say: bring it, I'm ready.

"Here you go." Arthur said as one of his knights hands him a mace, Arthur tossed it at Merlynn. Merlynn tried to catch it but fails. She picked it up as Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease.

"That a way." Said a knight.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur warned trying to look and be menacing. "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlynn said undeterred. Arthur snorted. "You can't address me like that."

"I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" She said giving a little bow. Arthur smiled a Perturbed grin and forgetting Merlynn was in fact a women, not that he'd care if she was anyway, swings at Merlynn.

"Come on then, Merlynn! Come on!" He said swinging at Merlynn. Merlynn stumbled backwards as Arthur backed her into the market stalls. A crowd continues to gather around the two. Gaius was looking out the window after hearing the commotion as Merlynn fell, his face was set on a frown. What did I do to deserve this? He asked himself.

"Haha. You're in trouble now." Arthur teased.

"Oh God." Merlynn muttered, her eyes looking around her wildly for something to help her. They soon land on a couple of large hooks, suddenly they were magically entangled with Arthur's mace. He untangled it as fast as he could and advanced upon Merlynn again.

She moved a box and Arthur stepped into it banging his shin.

"OW! Argh!" Arthur cried out

Merlynn stumbled back to her feet. Arthur pursued her again. Merlynn tightened a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. She then picked up the mace and started swing it at Arthur.

"Do you want to give up?" She asked cheekily.

"To you?"

Do you? Do you want to give up?"

Arthur backed up, managed to catch his foot in a bucket then fell over backwards. Merlynn was thrilled by her victory. Who says women can't fight? She said in her head, she then spotted gaius with the disapproving look on his face, she paused. Just then Arthur attacked her from behind with a broom nocking her to the ground. The guards began dragging Merlynn to her feet when Arthur cut in.

"Wait. Let her go. She may be an idiot, but she's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlynn. I can't quite put my finger on it." Merlynn felt grateful to the fact that he couldn't put his finger on it. It would be awkward if he did.

~•~•~•~

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius raged at his ward. "He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlynn defended stubbornly.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

Merlynn scoffed, pranks, that was no prank.

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" She exclaimed.

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." With that Merlynn stormed into her bed chamber plonking herself stomach first on her bed.

A minute or so after Gaius appeared with a medical basket. He sighed.

"Merlynn? Sit up. Take your shirt off." Merlynn sat up and took her shirt off but left her singlet on. Gaius sighed knowing that there were bruises underneath the singlet but did what he could without making her uneasy.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" Merlynn asked after a moment of silence.

"No." He answered.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" Merlynn asked quietly. Giaus looked her in the eye shocked that she could think such a thing. "Don't ever think that."

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." Merlynn asked, no pleaded. "Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius said. "If you can't tell me, no one can." Merlynn said in defeat as gaius poured a potion into a tiny cup. "Take this. It will help with the pain."

~•~•~•~

As Merlynn lay awake thar night, king Uther was dining with lady Helen, or so he thought, they were discussing Arthur, and remarrying. Merlynn rolled onto her side, she closed her eyes as she snuggled up to the blankets, she had found the perfect position.

"Merlynn... Merlynn..." Called the mysterious voice, Merlynn glares at the wall as she got up. She then proceeded to sneak out of Gaius's chambers.

"Merlynn..." The voice called as she crossed the square. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She grumped quietly to the voice, she cursed herself. _Look at me, I'm talking to myself now!_ She descended a wrought iron stairway, two guards were playing something with the dice, she was gonna have to distract them, using her magic, she rolled the dice away, causing them to go after it, she smirked. She grabbed a torch and lit it, she then headed down a tunnel stairway.

"Merlynn... Merlynn..." Merlynn entered a vast cave.

"Merlynn." The creature laughed. Merlynn spun around, "Where are you?" She asked looking for the owner of the voice. A gust of wind hit Merlynn's face as the Great Dragon landed, she gaped.

"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny." The beast said.

Merlynn was, understandably, confused. "Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlynn, was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason."

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon said. _Arthur? As in prince prat?_ "Right." Was all Merlynn said.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." The dragon continued.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Merlynn cut in.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No. No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." Merlynn said. The dragon just laughed. A deep rumbling sound that echoed throughout the cave. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlynn, and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." Merlynn said. "Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." Kilgharra, lifted his body high and flapped his wings, flying off and out of sight. "Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!"

~•~•~•~

Merlynn was sleeping in her room, rather tired after last nights adventure. Gaius walked in and picked up a pile of her clothes, her room was very messy, clothes were strewn everywhere, books and other items in weird and wonderful places. "Oi!" Merlynn jolted awake. "Have you seen the state of this room?!" Gaius demanded. "It just happens." Merlynn said.

"By magic?"

She hesitated. "Yeah." It truly wasn't magic, it's just how it ended up.

"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." Gaius said, he tossed some more clothes at Merlynn, "Mmm, I know the feeling." She said.

Merlynn entered Morganas chamber, the door was open a little making it possible for her to do so without drawing attention to herself. Merlynn stared at the beautiful woman as she walked behind her changing screen. "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" Morgana asked. Merlynn panicked, she paused uncertainly before grabbing a dress as Morgana began undressing. "I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it? " she asked. _Where was Gwen?_ Merlynn placed the gown of the screen.

"Well, does it?" Merlynn, trying to mimic Gwens voice shook her head, "Mm-Mmm."

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't." Morgana continued. Merlynn glanced back at the door, she could just sneak out- "So do you know what that means?" Morgana asked. Merlynn shook her head again, "Mm-Mmm."

"Where are you?" Morgana asked looking over the screen, Merlynn held up one of Morgana's cloaks to hide her face. "Here." Merlynn said, still trying to mimic Gwen's voice. She peeked through the cloak. "It means I'm going by myself." Morgana continued. Merlynn put the cloak down and started to leave the room. "I need some help with this fastening." Morgana said. Merlynn turns around and stood there, at a loss of what to do. "Gwen?" Morgana asked. "I'm here." A voice said from behind Merlynn. The girl, spun around. "What are you doing here?" Gwen mouths. Merlynn sighed and motions that Morgana needed help dressing.

"Oh." She mouthed again, Gwen then nodded and Merlynn mouthed something to Gwen before she left. Merlynn was glad to walk away from Morgana's chambers, that was terrifying.

~•~•~•~

Court members gathered in the Banquet Hall, eagerly talking among themselves. Merlynn, whilst standing In the same place, looks around, she spotted Arthur, he was joking with his mates. Hearing what they were saying. "...Merlynn..." they laughed "...so I stood up and..." He feints a punch into one of his mates stomach. They laugh. Arthur turned and did a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All of the other men stared at her as she walked. "God have mercy." Merlynn heard Arthur say as Morgana passed Merlynn, she tried to subtle hide her face and draw her eyes away from Morgana but she couldn't, Morgana was just too beautiful.

"Merlynn. Remember, you're here to work." Gaius reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." Merlynn said, her thoughts clearing up. Merlynn continued to stare though. Merlynn noticed a movement next to her. "She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah."

"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen continued.

"No!" Merlynn exclaimed. "I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" She continued. "Oh," Merlynn chuckled. "come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." Merlynn teased. "No, I like much more ordinary men." Merlynn laughed. "All I've heard since I came to Camelot was: Arthur this, Arthur that, I'm just glad to find someone who isn't thinking about the prat every second."

Celebratory horns blasted, signalling king uthers entrance, Merlynn, along with everyone else, hurried to their places. "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." As peopled applauded, the music began, Uther and the rest of the court sat down. Helen started to asking, her voice strong and loud. Merlynn did not know what language it was in, nor did she care at the moment. She noticed it then, the court members were nodding off to sleep, she pressed her hands to her ears. Cobwebs began forming over the sleeping party goers.

Merlin notices Helen staring at Arthur as she walks forward, she pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlynn's eyes flashed gold as her eyes fixated on the chandelier, the chandeliers chain snapped and it dropped just as she raised her arm to throw the dagger. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. Everyone started waking up and pulls the cobwebs off them, muttering and talking to each other. The king and prince stood up, they couldn't see Helen of Mora anymore, lying before them, was Mary collins.

Mary raised herself up enough to throw the dagger, instinctually, Merlynn slowed down time, she ran, she grabbed Arthur and yanked him out of harms way. Merlynn let go of her magic, the dagger slices into Arthurs chair as Merlynn and Arthur fall to the floor. Arthur stared at the dagger in shock then looked at Merlynn who, was trying to get out from underneath him. Arthur quickly got and Merlynn scrambled to her feet. By this time, Mary was dead.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther said. Merlynn fidgeted. "Oh, well..."

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Merlynn was thinking of certain privileges, or jewels or something, what came next was an utter shock.

"Well..." She started."You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's maidservant." Merlynn stared at Uther in shock as the court applauded.

"Father!" Arthur protested, like a child. Merlynn saw Gwen, she was. Lapping with a pitying smile on her face, Arthur and Merlynn, looked at each other then turned away, both unhappy with the idea.

~•~•~•~

Gaius knocked on Merlynn chamber door before entering. "Seems you're a hero."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?"

"But...that was magic."

Gaius nodded. "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."

"Oh, no." The great dragons words come back to her.

"Perhaps that's its purpose."

She sighed. "My destiny."

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." Gaius said, he handed Merlynn a book wrapped in a cloth, she threw the fabric onto her bed and u latched it, she examined the words. She snorted, Gaius nearly glared at her for being 'unlady like", "But this is a book of magic." She said looking up at Gaius. "Which is why you must keep it hidden." "I will study every word." She promised, and she truly meant it. There was knocking on the door. "Merlynnia, Prince Arthur wants you right away." Merlynn scowled. "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants." Gaius said. "It's Merlynn." She mutters as she stormed out of the room. The physician shook his head, a smile playing at his mouth.


End file.
